a) We plan to continue to delineate the target sites on mRNA for the repressor r-proteins identified (L1, L10, L4, S4, S8 and S7). b) We plan to study the regulation of the synthesis of L14 and L24, both of which are in the spc operon, but are not regulated by S8. c) We plan to study the regulation of the synthesis of S12, which is in the same operon as S7, but is not regulated by S7. d) We plan to study the regulation of the synthesis of RNA polymerase subunit alpha, whose gene is in the same operon as r-proteins S13, S11, S4 and L17, but is regulated in somewhat different ways from these r-proteins. e) We plan to isolate mutants which have mutational alterations in the postulated target sites for repressor r-proteins. f) Stringent control of rRNA and r-protein synthesis will be re-examined in relation to the translational feedback mechanism discovered for the regulation of r-protein synthesis. g) The regulation of rRNA synthesis will be studied using both in vivo and in vitro approaches. h) Metabolic stability of r-protein mRNA will be studied.